best of the best
by shinobi hunter 003
Summary: mencari sang pembunuh, berlatih tekhnik di luar nalar, menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, dan membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan setelah kematian ibunda tercintanya. semoga anda sekalian puas akan karya dari nubi bobrok ini T,T. bad sumary T,T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : masashi kimoto**

**Jalan cerita 100% ide nubi bobobrok**

**Warning abal, gaje, menyebabkan muntaber, hipotensi, gugur janin, serangan jantung, ddan lain – lain**

!

!

!

!

Sang surya baru keluar dari tempat pengistirahatannya di sebelah timur. Menyinari kembali belahan bumi yang sempat ia tinggalkan dalam beberapa jam. Para kelompok aves yang mendapat kehangatan dari sang raja siang ini, langsung saja bernyanyi dengan suara khas masing masing. Menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan para penduduk kota Konaha yang langsung melanjutkan ativitas mereka masing masing. Ada yang ke kantor, sekolah, belanja, atau hanya sekedar jalan jalan pun ada.

Tapi itu semua tak berlaku bagi setiap orang. Contohnya sekarang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini kelihatannya masih asik dalam dunia mimpinya, padahal matahari sudah seperempat jalan untuk sampai disinggah sananya. Malah ia makin erat memeluk gulingnya, juga terdengar suara dengkurannya saat ia tidur.

ceklekk

Pintu coklat kamar pemuda itu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang mempunyai rambut merah sepinggang, yang ia gerai.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau bermesraan dengan gulingmu itu." Wanita tadi pun membuka tirai yang ada dikamar milik anaknya itu. "Apa kau tidak takut kesiangan di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?" Perlahan wanita itu perlahan mengguncang tubuh anaknya yang masih terlelap.

"Enghhhh, ini masih pagi kaa-chan." Balas pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir dimasing pipinya yang bernama Naruto itu, sambil menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Hahhh, ini sudah jam 8 lebih 45 loh." Selesai berkata begitu, wanita yang merupakan ibu naruto itu langsung pergi dari kamar anak semata wayangnya.

1 detik...  
Tak ada respon apapun  
2 detik...  
Loading bagi Naruto.  
3 detik...  
Mulai mengolah informasi.  
4 detik...  
Mendapat maksud dari info yang ia dapat.  
5 detik...  
Membelalakan matanya.  
6 detik...

"Huaaaa." Teriakan pun terdengar dari kamar Naruto sampai keseisi rumahnya. "Aku telat." Setelah merapihkan tempat tidurnya dengan asal, Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi berniat memalakukan ritual paginya.

!

!

!

Di ruang makan yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah sepinggang namun masih kelihatan muda, terlihat sedang menikmati serapan paginya dengan hikmat.

Tap tap tap...

Menengok sekilas kearah asal suara langkah kaki yang di tangkap oleh telinganya, wanita bernama Kushina itu mendapati anak semata wayangnya berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Kaa-chan, Naru berangkat dulu ya." Setelah mengecup pelan pipi kanan ibundanya tercinta, Naruto langsung menyambar roti gandung yang ada di atas meja makan, dan langsung melesat keluar.

"Dasar anak muda." Melihat tingkah anaknya itu, Kushina hanya dapat menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saja sambil menghela nafas. 'Minato lihatlah dia, dia semakin mirip saja denganmu.' Tes,,, likuid bening jatuh dengan bebas dari sudut mata Kushina, saat mengingat mendiang suaminya meninggal karena sesuatu hal terjadi.

!

!

!

Kelas XI-c adalah kelas yang paling ribut diantara kelas ribut yang ada di Konoha Gakuen. Murid murid disana walau pun terkenal dengan keributanya, tapi juga terkenal akan prestasi prestasi yang mereka torehkan di konoha gakuen.

srekkk,,,,,  
Semua murid yang ada dikelas XI-c langsung diam seketika dan langsung duduk di bangkunya masing masing. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena guru sejarah dan sebagai wali kelas mereka yang terkenal dengan keterambatannya kini datang pagi pagi sekeli.

"Pagi anak anak." Sapa guru tersebut sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Pagi Kakashi-sensei." Mata kanannya menatap murid murid yang beberapa detik lalu membalas sapaannya dengan malas. Kenapa mata kanannya saja? Itu karena guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi ini menutup mata kirinya dengan kain hitam. Entah apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Anak anak kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Melihat sekilas ekspresi dari murid muridnya, lalu "Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

!

!

!

Setelah kakashi selesai berkata begitu, pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut pirang cerah yang berantakan, kulit berwarna tan, dan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya. Mata seindah lautnya ia gunakan untuk melihat kelas barunya, dan senyuman sehangat mentari pagi itu ia perlihatkan kepada seisi kelas.  
"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, yorishiku!" Dengan lantang ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat sesaat, lalu kembali berdiri tegap untuk menampilkan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Uzumaki-san anda akan duduk di sebelah hyuga-san. Hyuga-san tolong angkat tanganmu." Dari sudut belakang kelas, seorang wanita anggun berambut blue drak mengangkat tangannya. Wajah porselennya terlihat dihiasi oleh warna merah tipis.

"Hai namaku naruto. Siapa namamu?" Karena poni yang menutupi rambutnya, gadis itu tak melihat kalau naruto sudah berada disampingnya.

"A,,ano na,,namaku hi,,,hinata hyuga." Gadis bernama hinata tersebut membalas uluran tangan dari naruto. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata lawan bicaranya, disaat itulah amsyth bertemu shapire. Perpaduan yang cocok.

'Cantik' 'Tampan' Ucap keduanya serempak dalam hati masing masing.

Keduanya terpaku akan keindahan yang dipancarkan masing masing.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba." Siswa yang ada didepan bangku Naruto yang berambut acak acakan, berhasil mengembalikan Naruto dan Hinata dari keterpakuan mereka.

"Salam kenal Kiba."

"Yo, dia adalah Chouji, yang tidur adalah Shikamaru, yan-"

Pletak,

"itai"  
Ucapan Kiba terpotong akibat Kakashi sensei melemparnya dengan kapur.

"Inuzuka-san kerjakan no 33 didepan." Kata kakashi sensei.

!

!

!

Tiiit, ning nang ning neung, tiiit.

Seluruh siswa siswi yang ada di kelas XI-c benafas lega, karena mereka telah terselamatkan dari iblis berparas cantik yang mengajar matematika setelah pelajaran sejarah selesai. Mereka langsung keluar dari kelasnya, dan langsung ketempat pavorit mereka masing masing.

"Naruto ayo ikut kami." Ajak seorang siswa yang mempunyai tato mirip taring di masing masing pipinya. Dibelakangnya juga terdapat dua orang siswa lainnya. Yang pertama adalah pemuda dengan anting di kedua telinganya, muka yang malas, dan rambut nanasnya.

Sementara disamping kirinya terdapat pemuda berbadan bongsor yang sedang memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya lalu mengikuti teman teman barunya. "Hinata-chan apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto yang telah berada diluar kelas dengan kepala yang menyembul kedalam kelas.

Merasa terpanggil, Hinata mengalihkan fokusnya dari novel yang ia baca ke arah pintu.

"Ti,,,tidak, terimakasih Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi chubynya.

'Manis.' Naruto hanya bengong saja saat melihat senyuman manis teman sebangkunya.

"Ayo cepat Naruto, atau kita tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk." Mendengar teriakan dari Kiba, akhirnya Naruto pergi menyusul teman temanya sambil berteriak.

"Tunggu aku woy!"

!

!

!

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto ketika sampai di rumahnya. Namun tak seperti hari hari sebelumnya, sekarang ia tak mendengar suara lembut ibunya yang menyambut saat kedatangnya. 'Aneh'

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari ibunya di setiap ruangan rumahnya. Dapur, ruang tengah, dan dikamar ibunya pun tak ada.

Lalu Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari ibunya dikamarnya sendiri.

Krieeet

Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika mendapati ibunya tercinta, tergeletak di atas lantai kamarnya dengan penuh luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat ibunya bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

"I,,,ibu hiks bertahanlah hiks, ja,,,jangan tinggalkan naru, hiks kumohon, hiks." Tak kuasa menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, Naruto pun hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Naru uhuk,,, nan,,,,nanti teman uhuk, ka,,,kaa-chan akan kesini uhuk," Kushina memaksa agar wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, berharap itu akan menenangkan anaknya. Namun bukannya tenang, Naruto malah jadi khawatir, sedih, marah, dan heran dengan kondisi ibunya sekarang ini.

"Me,,,mereka akan mengurusmu uhuk da,,,dan akan mengajarkanmu ten,,,tentang yang kau butuhkan." Setelah mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi anaknya, Kushina lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kaa-chaaan !"

**Tbc**

**Jelek yah T.T **

**Lanjut or hapus T,T**

**SH – 003 pamit undur diri. T,T/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou kepada yang telah meriview ff saya :D**

**Juga kepda para silint reder :D**

**Ane sangat terharu ternyata ff ane ada yang suka juga.**

**Yah dari pada banyak cicit tak berguna mending anda sekalian membaca chap ke dua yang di jamin kejelekannya.**

**Disclaimer = naruto punya om masashi kimoto**

**Cerita aneh ini 100% ide nubi bobobrok.**

**Pairing = …..**

**Warning = dapat menyebabkan muntaber, muntah darah, gagal janin, serangan jantung, sters, dan lain hal sebagainya.**

Wushhh! Hiengggg!

Sebuah mobil lamborgini galardo hitam metalic, dengan cepatnya membelah kerumunan kendaraan lain disore yang mendung ini. Dengan lihainya si pengemudi meliuk liukan mobil yang tengah ia kendarai itu saat hendak menyalip kendaraan didepannya. Akibatnya, sipengendara mendapat caci maki atau pun sumpah serapah dari mobil yang hampir saja mobil miliknya dan mobil orang lain bertatap muka. Tubrukan. Yah resikonya kalau sore begini ingin jadi pembalap gadungan. Pasalnya saat sore hari menjelang, kota konoha akan disesaki oleh pengendara mobil atau pun motor lainnya yang hendak pulang kerumah masing masing. Walau banyak juga sih yang naik kereta dan jalan kaki.

"Yamato-sensei didepan kita belok mana." Mata hitam kelam miliknya masih fokus ke jalan yang ada dihadapannya. Meski dalam kecepatan yang bisa membuat jantungan, sipengendara malah menyunggingkan senyum di wajah pucat miliknya. Aneh? Memang itu kenyataannya.

"Belok kanan Sai." Orang yang dipanggil Yamato pun membalas orang yang berada disampingnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang bernama Yamato tersebut, sambil terus memasang senyumannya.

!

!

!

"Apa kalian mendapatkan apa yang aku cari?" Pertanyaan dingin tersebut keluar dari sebuah hologram mirip manusia ke dua hologram lain didepannya. Walau hanya sebuah hologram, tapi tatapan dari mata dengan iris riak air miliknya seperti mampu membuat seseorang ngompol di dalam celana. Tajam dan mengiimidasi.

"Maaf leader - sama. Kami tak menemukannya." Balasan yang tak kalah dinginnya dari sosok hologram tadi berasal dari hologram yang mempunyai mata semerah darah dengan koma tiga yang berputar pelan di dalam irisnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya leader - sama, kami tak menemukan yang anda cari." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah hologram yang sedang menggendong sebuah pedang raksasa dipunggungnya, di sebelai simata merah.

"Hmm,,,, kalian boleh istirahat dulu." Perlahan namun pasti, ketiga hologram itu menghilang dari ruangan gelap tadi.

!

!

!

!

Ditengah guyuran hujan deras disore hari, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan mempunyai rambut kucing cerah terlihat sedang terduduk disebuah batu nisan. Kushina Uzumaki, itulah nama yang tertulis disana.

"Kaa - chan." Bahu pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu bergetar, entah karena suhu yang dingin akibat hujan atau gejolak emosi yang ia terima saat kematian ibundanya tercinta?

Iris biru shapirenya yang tadi memancarkan keceriaan sekarang tergantikan oleh pancaran kesedihan, marah, dan juga bingung yang menjadi satu kesatuan. Sedih karena kehilangan ibunya, marah karena ia tau bahwa ibunya mati karena di bunuh, dan bingung ia tak tau siapa orang yang kejam telah membunuh ibunya.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari sana. Menatap sekilas tempat pengistirahataan terakhir bagi ibunya juga bagi setiap manusia dibumi untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pemakamaan umum konoha tersebut sambil berguman, "Kaa - chan, Naru janji akan mencari pembunuh kaa - chan dan membalaskannya." Mata shapire miliknya berkilat keteguhan yang bulat.

Dua orang lelaki, satu pemuda dan satu lelaki dewasa, terlihat sedang bersandar disisi kiri dan depan sebuah mobil lamorgini galardo hitam ditengah hujan yang deras disore ini.

"Dia akhirnya selesai juga sensei." Pemuda berkulit pucat yang bernama Sai, bersuara saat ia melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan kearah mereka. Hanya sebuah anggukanlah dari orang yang dipanggil sensei, tanda ia juga melihat sikuning.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi." Lelaki dewasa berambut cokelat atau yamato bertanya ketika Naruto sudah berhenti di depannya.

"Baik." Nada yang biasanya terdengar ramah sekarang tergantikan oleh suara dingin.

Sai dan Yamato mulai memasuki mobil galardo hitamnya, sedangkan Naruto tengah memakai helm orange di atas motor sport orange miliknya.

!

!

!

!

Entah mau kemana mereka membawaku, yang jelas mereka membawaku untuk melindungiku. Awalnya sih aku tak percaya kepada mereka, tapi saat membaca surat dari kaa - chan aku jadi percaya.

Eh? Kenapa mereka berhenti di depan hutan kematian? Yah mau tidak mau aku juga berhenti di belakang mobil galardo yang mereka tumpangi.

titit,  
titit,  
titit,

Woy keren sekali vro, setelah mereka membunyikan klakson tiga kali, akar pohon beringin yang sangat besar di hadapan kami tiba tiba saja mengangkat dengan sendirinya dan membentuk sebuah terowongan.

"Ayo masuk!" Teriak orang yang kuketahui bernama Yamato, yang menyembulkan kepalanya kejendela untuk melihat kearahku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan saja, malas untuk bicara saja.

Melihat mobil galardo hitam melaju untuk masuk ke terowongan yang terbuat dari pohon tersebut. Aku pun mengikutinya dengan melajukan motor orangeku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku mengikuti mereka, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang mirip hanggar. Busyet deh, aku tak mengira disini terdapat semacam hangar. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Yah karena waktu aku menulusuri setiap inci ruangan ini dengan mataku, aku dapat menemukan beberapa jet, helikopter, mobil, motor, dan oh my god, ada tank juga.

"Ayo kesini, Naruto!" Sebuah suara baritone mengintrupsiku saat melihat isi ruangan ini. Saat menoleh keasal suara aku menemukan Sai dan Yamato sedang bersandar di mobil yang telah mereka bawa.

"Mau kemana kita?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah bertanya kemereka. Yah wajar sajakan kalau seseorang penasaran jika di ajak ketempat yang kita tidak ketahui.

"Kita akan membawamu ke pimpinan." Setelah melihatku mendekat, mereka mulai berjalan didepanku entah mau kemana.

!

!

!

!

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas terlihat lelaki tua yang penuh uban sedang mengerjakan setumpuk kertas dimeja miliknya.

Tangan serta matanya fokus sekali kepada lembar kerja miliknya. Sesekali pula terdengar helaan nafas berat dari bibir tuanya.

"Kapan semua kertas ini berakhir sih?" Keluhnya entah pada siapa. Pasti ia berpikiran bahwa di usia senjanya, ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bermalas malasan atau pun mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan mungkin.

Tok,  
Tok,  
Tok,

"Masuk." Perintahnya kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari lembar kerjanya.

Setelah mengdengar orang tua tadi bicara, dari balik pintu muncullah tiga orang lelaki.

"Jii- jii-san sedang apa disini?" Kaget. Begitulah yang Naruto rasakan saat melihat orang yang di anggap ia kakek, berada di hadapannya.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah datang yah, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, orang tua tadi malah melontarkan pertanyaan ke Naruto. Ia hentikan sejenak perkerjaan yang tengah ia lakukan, hanya untuk melihat ke orang yang sudah ia anggap cucu itu.

"Baik jii-san. Tapi kenapa jii-san ada disini?" Tanya ulang Naruto.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tu - tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau jii-san..."

"Yah kau bener Naruto, beliau adalah pimpinan kami, atau lebih sering disebut hokage." Yamato memotong ucapan Naruto.

Sedangkan hokage hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, besok sore sepulang sekolah, kau akan di ajari sesuatu yang telah di wasiatkan oleh kaa-chanmu. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Yamato, Sai antarkan Naruto ke kamarnya."

"Hai."

Setelah mendapat perintah dari hokage, mereka pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

'Minato, Kushina, anak kalian ternyata sudah besar. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dari mereka.' Hokage mengalihkan fokusnya dari pintu tempat dimana Naruto keluar, kearah jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Menatap bintang bintang dan bulan dengan tatapan sedih.

!

!

!

!

Naruto, sekarang sedang berjalan dengan gontai di sebuah lorong panjang yang terang. Pakaian khas konoha high school miliknya terlihat berantakan. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat lelah. Rambut pirang acak - acakan miliknya terlihat makin berantakan dari biasanya.

"Huh, sekolah memang menyenangkan, tapi merepotkan dalam bersamaan." Lirihnya entah pada siapa. Entah berapa kali ia mengeluh dan menghela nafas.

Setelah beberapa saat menyusuri lorang yang besar dan mewah ini, akhirnya Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu cokelat.

Ceklek.

Tanpa permisi atau pun sekedar mengetuk pintu, Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jii - san, mau mengajarkan apa ke Naru." Tanya Naruto ke satu satunya sosok yang ada diruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hokage, atau tepatnya sarutobi sandaime hokage.

"Hmmm, sebelumnya lebih baik kau pelajari dulu ini dulu." Tangan tua milik sarutobi menyodorkan sebuah buku usang ke Naruto.

Dengan senang hati Narto menerima buku itu. "Latihan untuk membangkitkan KI? jii - sa KI itu apa?" Kedua alis Naruto saling bertemu saat membaca judul buku itu. Yah itu istilah baru baginya. Mungkin saja.

"Nanti juga di buku akan di jelaskan apa itu KI. Dan sekarang Jiji mau melanjutkan lagi kencan dengan kertas kertas ini."

Setelah mendapat usiran halus dari jii-sannya, Naruto langsung pergi dengan mengehentak hentakan kakinya dan -

Brakkkk...

Tepat sekali Naruto membanting pintu cokelat tak berdosa itu sekuat tenaga.

"Hah, dasar anak muda." Sandaime hokage hanya menghela nafasnya sambil geleng geleng kepala, melihat orang yang ia anggap cucu tersebut.

!

!

!

!

Bulan purnama kali ini terlihat berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Selain tak ada awan yang menghalangi dan bintang yang menemani, cahaya yang di pancarkan sang dewi malam pun lebih terang dari malam sebelumnya. Tak lupa angin yang menghembus sangat pelan, menambah situasi tenang malam ini. Seakan tak mau ketinggalan, para binatang nocturnal pun ikut dalam pesta malam ini dengan lantunan lagu khas miliknya. Tenang sekaligus seram. Tapi itu suasana seram yang ada sepertinya tak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Pasalnya dari tadi Naruto terus berkutat dengan buku usang disebuah lapangan yang luas. Yah pastinya denga bantuan senter Naru membaca buku usang itu.

"Hmm, jadi KI itu semacam energi yang berasal dari dalam tubuh manusia yah." Gumamnya setelah membaca buku usang yang ia pegang.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyimpan buku dan senter yang ia bawa ke dekat pohon yang ada disana.

"Yosh! Waktunya praktek!" Berteriak sambil meninju udara dengan tangankannya, itulah yang Naruto lalukan saat selesai menyimpan buku dan senter miliknya.

Setelah itu pun, Naruto memasang kuda - kuda sejajar, menyimpan kedua lengannya di samping pinggang kiri dan kanan, lalu membungkuk kan badannya sedikit, dan ,,,,

"Hyaaaaa!" Berteriak sambil memfokuskan tenaga dalamnya untuk keluar.

Hangat. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat itu. Tapi itu semua tak bertahan lama, karena tiba - tiba saja tubuh Naruto terlempar kebelakang. Seperti ada magnet yang berkutub sama di dekatkan, makan akan terjadi penolakan antar magnet.

Buaghh!

"I-itai!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat ia merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan pohon.

"Huahahahahaha, kau lucu sekali bocah." Dari balik pohon pinus yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Naruto jatuh terduduk, terdengar suara tawa mengejek dan sesosok bayangan dari sana.

"Siapa kau? Kalau berani tunjukan wajahmu!" Melupakan rasa sakit di punggungnya, Naruto bangkit sambil memasang kuda kuda khas petarung jalanan atau amatiran.

Hening...

Lama kelamaan Naruto jadi takut karena sosok tadi tak bergeming.

"Ja-jangan dia hantu lagi." Cicit Naruto sambil terperanjat kebelang, kedua tangannya memegang pipinya, dan menangis ala anime. Untung saja dia tak ngompol.

"Kenapa kau memanggil aku hantu heh?" Sosok itu pun mulai menampakan sosoknya.

"Kyaaaaa."

"Hei kau kerdengaran seperti anak gadis kalau berteriak seperti itu." Ledek sosok tadi, yang merupakan seorang lelaki kurang lebih berumur 40 - 50 tahunanlah, berambut putih panjang yang menyerupai bulu landak, memakai rompi merah mencolok yang di dalamnya ada baju berwarna cokelat, celana cokelat, dan sepasang sendal bakiak sebagai pelengkap pakaiannya. Oh ya jangan lupa pula sebuah gulungan besar yang ia gendong di belakang pinggangnya. Aneh? Mungkin menurut orang yang tidak mengenalnya saja.

"Dasar pak tua sialan, gara gara kau, aku hampir mati jantungan tahu!" Telunjuk tangan Naruto di gunakan untuk menunjuk nunjuk orang yang ada didepannya. Kaki kanan nya juga ia gunakan untuk menghentak hentak tanah. Mata biru sapihrenya juga sedang mendelik tajam si pelaku mengagetkan dirinya. Marah? Kesel? Mungkin.

"Kau tak mengenalku yah bocah?" Ucap lelaki berambut putih itu sambil sweatdrop. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Jiraya sang sanin dari myomukuzan." Teriknya lantang, sambil berpose alay.

"Jiraya? Nama macam apa itu." Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk mencubit dagu miliknya. Tak ketinggalan pula alis yang saling menaut menambah kesan berpikir dan bingungnya jadi satu.

Pleetak.

Orang yang mengaku Jiraya itu pun, langsung tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya saat mendapat balasan dari anak muda didepannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu shok saat ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa namamu bocah?" Menghiraukan ke kagetannya, Jiraya bertanya sambil kembali bangun untuk berdiri. Tangan kekar nan besarnya, ia gunakan untuk menepuk nepuk pakaiannya dari debu menempel ketika ia tersungkur ditanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Namaku?" Beo Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat petigaan yang terbuat dari urat dipermukaan dahi Jiraya.

Pletak.

"Itaii. Kenapa kau menjitakku pak tua?" Sebuah bola kecil menyembul keluar dari balik rambut pirang Naruto.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Seakan tak terjadi apa apa, Jiraya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa miliknya.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Apa kau puas hah?" Teriak Naruto pake kuah, sambil memegang benjolan di kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Hm,,, Jadi ini anak mereka.' Batin Jiraya. "Kelihatannya kau sedang berlatih mengeluarkan KI tadi. Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tawar Jiraya.

Mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan, Naruto tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengangguk.

"Mau cara cepat atau lambat?"

"Yang cepat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yap."

"Tapi,,,,"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau kau gagal, maka kau akan..." Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jiraiya mengambil nafas sejenk lalu "Mati."

"Mati?"

**Tbc**

**Sori hanya ini saja yang ada di otak ane. T,T**

**Jelek yah? T,T**

**SH – 003 undue diri. O,O/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou kepada yang telah meriview ff saya :D**

**Juga kepda para silint reder :D**

**Ane sangat terharu ternyata ff ane ada yang suka juga.**

**Yah dari pada banyak cicit tak berguna mending anda sekalian membaca chap ke dua yang di jamin kejelekannya.**

**Disclaimer = naruto punya om masashi kimoto**

**Cerita aneh ini 100% ide nubi bobobrok.**

**Pairing = …..**

**Warning = dapat menyebabkan muntaber, muntah darah, gagal janin, serangan jantung, sters, dan lain hal sebagainya.**

"Kalau kau gagal maka, kau akan,,," Sebelum menyelesaikan kata katanya, Jiraya mengambil nafas dalam dalam sebelum mengatakan "mati."

"mati?" Mata biru langit milik Naruto melebar ketika mendengar kata mati. Sebab Naruto tak ingin dulu mati sebelum bisa tau apa, oh bukan tapi siapa pembunuh ibunya tercinta. Juga Naruto ingin mengetahui alasan ayahnya mati. Karena setiap kali Naruto menanyakan kematian tou - san nya ke kaa - sannya, pasti kaa - sannya bilang kecelakaan. Tapi setelah Naruto tau bahwa kaa - sannya mati karena dibunuh seseorang dan ada sebuah organisasi rahasia di konoha yang kenal dengan orang tuanya, Naruto pun menyimpulkan bahwa kematian tou - san nya pasti ada hubungan dengan semua ini. Yah itu rasionalis, kalau ditilik seperti itu.

"Yah mati. Karena kalau seseorang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan energi KI miliknya yang di bangkitkan secara paksa, maka aliran darah orang itu akan berhenti seketika, atau semua pembuluh darahnya pecah tiba tiba, atau juga terjadinya penyempitan pada saluran darah yang menyebabkan kerja jantung dua kali lebih berat, kemudian,,,," Berhenti sejenak, Jiraiya mengamati bagaimana reaksi anak muda di depannya. Dan Jiraiya mendapati wajah Naruto yang pucah ditambah keringat yang membanjir muka tampannya. "Bummm, hancur." Tangan kekar miliknya memperagakan bagaimana sesuatu hal yang meledak.

Glekkk...

Mau tak mau Naruto harus menelan ludahnya secara paksa saat mendengar penjelasan dari lelaki paruh baya berambut putih didepannya.

"Sekarang berbaliklah." Ucapan Jiraiya berhasil menyadarkan lamunan extream Naruto, ketika membayangkan ucapan Jiraiya kalau terjadi padanya.

"Engh? Mau apa kau pak tua?" Naruto jadi curiga, karena tiba tiba saja Jiraiya menyuruhnya berbalik. Siapa tau saja Jiraiya membunuhnya. Bisa saja kan?

"Sudahlah berbalik saja. Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Lagi pula kalau aku niat membunuhmu, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi." Tangan kanan kekar Jiraiya memutar serah jarum jam di depan kepalanya, menginstruksikan Naruto untuk berbalik.

Dengan setengah hati Naruto berbalik. Tak berapa lama Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Tahan sebentar." Tanpa menerima jawaban dari Naruto, Jiraiya lalu melakukan niatnya dari awal. Yaitu,,,,

"Arghhhhh."

Membuka aliran KI Naruto. Tangan kanan Jiraiya yang tadinya dilapisi cahaya biru tipis, sekarang telah dilapisi oleh semacam api berwarna biru.

Lama kelamaan sesuatu yang mirip api itu mulai terserap kedalam tubuh Naruto, dan membuat Naruto menambah volume teriaknya.

"Hah,,,, hah,,," Naruto terjatuh kedepan, tapi untung saja ia sempat menggerakan tangannya untuk menopang badannya, jadi ia tak berhasil mencium tanah. "A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan pak tua." Heran. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, pasalnya setelah ia berteriak kesakitan tanpa sebab yang jelas, sekarang ia jadi lemas tanpa sebab yang jelas juga.

"Eumm, apa yah?" Kata jiraiya sambil berjalan santai ke arah depan Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menopang siku tangan kanannya di dada, ditambah alis yang saling bertautan membuat ia seperti berfikir keras. Walau lemas, Naruto berusaha mendelik Jiraiya dengan tajam oleh blue shapire miliknya.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto, Jiraiya malah terkekeh geli sebelum berkata "Membuka aliran KI mu bocah."

"A-apa k-" Naruto terbelalak, ketika ia mau berdiri, mata biru lautnya menangkap sesuatu berwarna biru yang tipis keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "A-apa ini?" Bertanya sambil menatap kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna biru secara lekat lekat, itulah yang barusan Naruto lakukan sebelum menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, takjub, dan shock yang diolah jadi satu.

"Itu adalah KI."

"Jadi ini yah yang namanya KI itu." Naruto kembali lagi menatap kedua tangannya dengan takjub.

"Tapi sekarang harus membuatnya berada dalam tubuhmu, atau kau akan kelelahan dan pingsan." Jelas Jiraiya. Melihat Naruto akan bertanya, Jiraiya pun menjelaskannya. "Bayangkan saja tubuhmu balon, dan KI itu gasnya. Setelah itu kau bayangkan energi KI itu akan selalu ada di tubuhmu."

Setelah itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu membayangkan tubuhnya terisi oleh KI, atau balon yang dipompa oleh gas, dan membayangkan pula kalau KI dalam tubuhnya terus mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, sama halnya dengan gas yang ada diruangan yang akan terus bergerak menciptakan pola mengeliling akibat beradu dengan dinding.

Perlaha tapi pasti energi KI Naruto mulai meresap ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menghilang tanpa sisa sambil menampkan kembali iris saphire yang sempat terpejam tadi.

Melihat Naruto dapat mengendalikan Energi KI miliknya, Jiraiya tersenyum bangga dan lembut dalam satu paket. Pasalnya orang lain yang pernah ia lihat kalau KI nya di bangkitkan secara paksa, maka ia akan susah mengaturnya dan berakhir dengan pingsan.

!

!

!

Ke-kenapa tubuhku ini? Dari yang lemas tak bertenaga, sekarang menjadi segar dan bertenaga. Juga aku merasakan tubuhku jadi ringan dan berisi di saat bersamaan, lalu tubuhku juga serasa jadi lentur namun bertenaga. Apakah ini efek energi KI. Aku sangat senang sekaligus terkejut saat energi KI ku bangkit.

"Sekarang kau coba pukul pohon ini." Sebuah perintah dari orang yang mengaku Jiraiya itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Mengangguk sekilas lalu aku mendekati pohon yang di tunjuk olehnya. Setelah berhadap hadapan dengan pohon itu, aku pun menarik tangan kanan yang terkepal kuat ke belakang, dan

Buakkk

1detik  
hening  
2detik tak terjadi apa apa  
3detik

"Huaaaa, tanganku, tanganku. Kenapa kau menyuruhku memukul pohon itu pak tua." Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya. Orang yang menyuruhnya hanya terseyum kuda, sambil memasang wajah watados.

"Sekarang kau pusatkan KI ke tanganmu, lalu pukul lagi pohon itu." Titah Jiraiya lagi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil memusatkan KI ke tangan kanan yang terkepal kuat. 'Ringan.' Batin Naruto saat merasakan tangan kanannya jadi lebih ringan dari yang tadi.

Menatap targetnya, lalu Naruto mualai mengambil ancang ancang memukul, dan,,,,

Buaghhh

Krakkk

Bum

Pohon yang di pukulnya patah lalu roboh ketanah.

'he-hebat.' Mata biru milik Naruto melebar dengan sempurna, saat ia melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Naruto, besok temui aku lagi disini tepat saat kita bertemu tadi."

Menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, Naruto hanya mendapat pemandangan kosong saja. Padahal tadi ia yakin bahwa Jiraiya ada dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin akibat KI" Gumam Naruto yang mengamsusikan bahwa Jiraiya menggunakan KI untuk pergi. Sebab Naruto menarik kesimpulan pohon juga bisa tumbang hanya dalam sekali pukul, jadi bergerak cepat pun tidak mustahil.

Menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul 00.00, Naruto pun mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

'Besok pasti lebih seru dari tadi.' Batin Naruto yang tidak sabar berlatih lagi dengan Jiraiya. 'Eh? Menakutkan juga disini.' Naruto yang sadar akan suasana yang jalan yang ia lewati, mulai mempercepat jalannya menuju tempat tinggal barunya, yaitu rumah kayu yang terdapat di depan pohon cendana ditengah tengah base camp organisasi rahasia konoha yang bernama TERATAI PUTIH. Entah siapa yang menamai nama yang menurut Naruto aneh itu, tapi yang jadi pikiran Naruto adalah kenapa juga harus mendirikan markas di hutan kematian yang mengerikan ini.

"Hah,,, hah,,," Naruto terengah engah di balik pintu rumahnya sekarang, pasalnya ia tadi berlari kesana saat mendengar suara lolongan serigala.

Setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya, Naruto langsung masuk kekamarnya, membaringkan badan diatas kasur, lalu tidur tanpa mandi. Ingat tanpa Mandi langsung tidur dengan keadaan badan lengket penuh keringat. Hebat apa jorok yah?

!

!

!

!

Kringgggg...

Jam beker berbentuk kodok tersebut berbunyi nyaring di atas lemari kayu kecil yang berwarna cokelat, tepat di samping sebuah kasur sederhana yang terdapat sesuatu gundukan di balik selimut hitam di atasnya. Dari dalam selimut berwarna hitam polos tersebut muncul sebuah tangan kekar berwarna tan, yang meraba raba lemari disampinya berniat mematikan jam weker yang berbunyi tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat jam weker tersebut mati, perlahan selimut hitam polos tersebut bergeser ke samping menampakan pemuda berumur enam belas tahunan yang mempunyai rambut kuning cerah. Duduk sebentar sambil mengucek matanya yang lengket di atas kasur, pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing tersebut mulai berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan. Pengaruh bangun tidur kali.  
!

!

!

!  
Sekitar lima belas menitan melakukan ritual paginya, akhirnya pemuda yang mempunyai iris mata bak warna langit yang cerah tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Huahhh. Mandi dipagi hari memang menyegarkan." Ucap pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu, seraya menggosokan handuk kecil yang ia pegang ke surai emasnya.

Setelah membuka tirai kamarnya dan memakai baju seragam sekolah KHS, Naruto pun pergi dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Di dapur, Naruto mengambil ramen cup lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Menunggu sekitar tiga menit, akhirnya ramen instant itu matang dan siap di makan.

"Itidamikatsu!" Teriak Naruto lantang sambil mengcungkan sumpit tinggi tinggi, lalu mulai memakai ramen dengan kecepatan cahaya.

'Permirsa sekalian, telah di temukan kembali mayat seorang pengusaha dan bawahannya yang mati mengenaskan. Tubuh para korban pun dimutilasi secara kejam. sampa..." Karena bosan dengan tv yang menyiarkan berita terus, Naruto akhirnya mematikan tv miliknya sambil bergumam "membosankan."

Melihat dulu jam dinding di ruang makan miliknya yang menunjukan angka 8.45, sebelum ia berlari kencang sambil berteriak "Sial aku kesiangan."  
!

!

!  
Di jalan menuju ke hangar markas persaudaraan, Naruto terus saja merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Paman hah.. mana.. motorku?" Tanya Naruto ketika sampai di hangar ke seorang pria dewasa yang sedang mengotak atik sebuah mobil.

"Disana." Paman itu menunjuk sebuah motor sport merk ducati berwarna orange, tanpa mengalihkan fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih paman." Tanpa babibu lagi langsung berlari kearah motornya lalu menaikinya sebelum melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang gila.

!

!

!

Sial gara gara keasikan melihat acara tv, aku jadi kesiang begini. Hahh, nasib nasib, mana macet pula nih. Astaga sekarangkan pelajaran Anko - sensei, bisa mati nih aku.  
Bukan karena apa apa, tapi hukuman darinya itulah yang membuat seperti dineraka, contoh kecilnya sih lari ngelilingi lapang sepak bola sampai istirahat. Sadis kan?

"Woy kau cari mati yah?" Yah makian tersebut sering aku dapatkan dari pengemudi lain, ketika aku berusaha menyalip mobil atau motor lain yang hampir terserempet atau mau tabrakan denganku.  
!

!

!

!  
Hah, akhirnya sekolahku terlihat juga. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya itu Hinata - chan? Sedang apa dia dengan para berandalan sekolah di gang sempit itu? Eh? Kenapa dia menangis? Sial, awas saja kalian berani - beraninya membuat Hinata - chanku mena-

Tunggu dulu kenapa aku berpikiran Hinata - chan adalah milikku? Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak - tidak.

Ckiittt

Aku berhentikan motor milikku di depan gang tepat dimana Hinata - chan di bawa.

"Hiks... Hiks... A-ampun, hiks,, to-tolong lepaskan aku." Sial mereka mau apakan Hinata - chan ditempat seperti ini.

Plakkk

"Diam kau wanita jalang, sekarang kau sebaiknya menurut saja." Wanita Jalang? Kurang ajar mereka.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia banci!" Aku melihat disana ada tiga preman bertubuh besar. Yang satu mempunyai kepala botak dan sedang memegangi tangan kanan Hinata, Kedua berambut gondrong kribo memegang tangan kiri Hinata, dan terakhir memakai topi ala reaper di depan Hinata. Mereka sekarang tengah menatapku dengan garang.

"Heh! Siapa yang kau bilang banci hah?" Teriak murka si botak.

"Kalian semua!" Ucapku dingin sambil menunjuk hidung mereka satu persatu.

"Cari mati ya kau bocah ingusan. Ayo serang dia." Komando si topi, ternyata dia pimpinannya yah.

Melihat mereka bertiga menyerbu kearahku, aku hanya diam saja sambil menyeringai dan mengalirkan KI ku keseluruh tubuh.

Sibotak yang pertama mencoba memukul wajahku dari depan, tapi aku sempat merunduk untuk menghindari pukulnya. Kesempatan emas ini tak ku sia siakan begitu saja, aku pun langsung membalasnya dengan memukul ulu hatinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Urgh..." Wow keras juga ternyata pukulanku, sampai sampai sibotak terlempar dua meter kebelakang dan langsung tersungkur ketanah. Hehe, tak sia sia aku telah membang-

Buagghh...

Sial karena terlalu terlena dengan pukulanku, aku jadi terpukul kayu oleh si gondrong tepat dikepalaku, sampai aku jatuh terduduk. Sakit juga, dan terasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di keningku.

"Huahahaha, makanya jangan macam macam dengan kami." Ku lihat mereka berdua meremehkanku, sambil mendekat lagi kearahku.

!

!

!

!

!

"Na-naruto-kun!" Kualihkan dulu pandanganku kearah Hinata - chan, lalu aku tersenyum kearahnya, agar ia tidak khawatir.

"Hmm, lumayan juga." Kataku saat sudah kembali berdiri dan menjilat darah yang mengucur kepipiku dengan jempolku. "Tapi..." Tanpa menyelesaikan kata kataku, aku pun langsung berlari menyongsong si gondrong dan si topi.

Kulihat sigondrong menarik kayu yang ia pegang kebelakang, mengambil ancang ancang memukul layaknya seorang pemain base ball.

syuut.

Menyeringai sedikit saat melihat kayu yang ayunkan oleh sigondrong kearahku, aku pun lantas menyilangkan tangan kanan di sisi atas kanan kepalaku. Menahan laju kayu itu dengan tangan kananku secara langsung.

Buagh.

Sakit sih iya, tapi inilah cara terbaik mendekati si gondrong untuk membalasnya. Tangan kiriku yang bebas, langsung kuarahkan ke dagu sigondrong dari bawah ke atas. Upercut.

"Naruto – kun awas!"  
Buaghh,

enghh.

"Na-naruto-kun." Saat berbalik untuk melihat Hinata, aku terkejut saat sitopi membekapnya dan menempelkan sebuah pisau lipat dileher Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia!" Kutatap tajam si topi seraya berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

"Jangan bergerak kau atau dia..."

"Arghh."

"Lepaskan dia." Naruto tetap saja berjalan ke arah si topi, walau tau tadi leher Hinata di gores oleh pisau lipat. Mata biru Naruto yang cerah, sekarang terlihat kosong. Wajahnya yang dulu hangat sekarang dingin.

"Ber-berhenti!" Si topi jadi ketakutan sendiri melihat Naruto yang terus mendekatinya, dan merasakan hawa pembunuh yang besar darinya. Tak mau terjadi apa apa dengan keselamatannya, sitopi pun melepaskan Hinata lalu berlari menjauhi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata - chan, lehermu berdarah! Ayo cepat kita kerumah sakit." Kata Naruto khawatir melihat Hinata terluka dibagian lehernya.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari sang gadis, Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata untuk membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Arghh"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sibotak yang tanpa disengaja terinjak, Naruto masih saja menarik Hinata.

"Ayo naik Hinata." Tanpa protes Hinata naik dimotor milik Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun." Cicit Hinata di balik punggung Naruto.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan TKP dan sekolah mereka untuk menuju rumahsakit.

Padahal Hinata cuman tergores saja =,= Dasar Naruto =,=

!

!

!

"Sebaiknya kau pegangan Hinata - chan!" Seru Naruto ketika sudah berjalan dijalan raya.

Hienggg

"Kyaaaa." Hampir saja Hinata jatuh karena ulah Naruto yang main tancap gas begitu saja, tapi untungnya tangan Hinata sempat memeluk Naruto.

'hehe... rencanaku berhasil.' Bantin Naruto seraya tersenyum mesum. Bagaimana tidak, punggung Naruto sekarang ditempeli ekhm if you know in my mean.

'Eh? a-aku meluk Naruto - kun, kyaaaa aku memeluk Naruto - kun." Batin Hinata dengan wajah yang merah padam melebihi kepiting rebuh. Jika saja kau tau pikiran Naruto, pasti kau akan,,,, sudah lupakan saja.

"Ta,,,, nata,,, Hinata?"

"Y-ya Naruto - kun?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh."

"E-engh... Bisa kita turun sekarang?"

"E-eh? Maaf Naruto - kun." Hinata baru saja menyadari akan posisinya langsung saja turun dari motor Naruto dengan wajah yang merah.

"Hehehe, tak apa kok. Aku juga menikmatinya." Dasar Naruto dia tidak sadar jika ucapannya tadi menimbulkan dampak yang besar bagi Hinata.  
!

!

!

!

!  
Di ruang bercat cokelat yang cukup luas, terlihat pimpinan generasi ke - tiga TERATAI PUTIH sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas di meja kerjanya.

"Yo sensei!" Sapa seorang lelaki dewasa berumur 40 tahunan yang memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjongkok di kusen jendela dibelakang kursi kerja pimpinan.

"Apa kau tidak tau fungsi pintu, Jiraiya?" Tanya sarutobi tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari lembar kerja di depannya.

"Apa itu sambutanmu terhadap muridmu yang tampan ini?" Bukannya menjawab, Jiraiya malah balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah. Mau apa kau kesini?" Menghentikan dulu kegiatannya, pimpinan generasi ke - tiga ini lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu muridnya itu.

"Aku dengar tiga bulan lagi akan ada turnamen petarung." Jiraiya hanya mendapatkan anggukan saja dari lawan bicaranya, lalu melanjutkan lagi bicaranya "Boleh Naruto ikut dalam turnanent?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Tenang saja aku akan melatihnya sebelum turnament dimulai." Potong Jiraiya.

"Terserah kau saja." Sandaime pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.  
!

!

!

!

!  
Disebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita, terlihat samar ada yang duduk disebuah kursi.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan pasukan?" Orang itu berkata dengan dingin, entah kepada siapa.

"Sudah tuan." Jawab orang yang muncul dari balik kegelapan, yang langsung jongkok dihadapan yang ia sebut tuan itu.

"Bagus, mari kita berangkat." Si tuan pun mulai berdiri dan langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut di ikuti anak buahnya.

!

!

!

!

Seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang sepinggang, terlihat sedang berdiam diri di pinggir jalan sambil menempelkan wajah rapat rapat di dinding jalan. Aneh?

Ckiiit.

"Yo pak tua kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya, dan dengan terpaksa ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa kau bocah? Sudah bolos mana kepala mu di perban lagi." Jiraiya heran dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang. Kepala penuh perban, baju kusut dan terdapat bercak darah di sekitar kerah bajunya, dan wajah yang penuh lembam. Jiraiya heran saja kenapa Naruto bisa berkelahi begitu.

"Eum, cuman berkelahi dengan para preman untuk melindungi teman." Jelas Naruto tanpa beban.

"Gadis?" Tepat sasaran, sekarang wajah Naruto benar benar merah menyaingi warna rambut ibunya. "Jadi siapa namanya?"

'Sialan kau pak tua!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati, karena terus di desak oleh Jiraiya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa ditempat seperti ini pak tua?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan, itulah yang Naruto usahakan.

"E-eh? Aku... Aku cuman cari inspirasi. Yah aku hanya mencari inspirasi saja."

Menangkap gelagat aneh dari lelaki di hadapannya, Naruto mulai curiga dengannya. "Kau ngintip hm?" Menyipitkan matanya, Naruto bertanya layaknya introgrator.

"Sudah kubilang aku cuman cari inspirasi." Keukeuh Jiraiya.

"Melihat lubang di dinding pemandian wanita, kau bilang itu mencari inspirasi? Dasar tua bangka mesum." Kata kata pedas meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

"Hahhh, terserah padamu saja." Akhirnya Jiraiya mengakui pekerjaan kurang bermoralnya, yaitu mengintip. "Ayo kita kembali kemarkas untuk berlatih lagi."

"Yosh!" Setelah Jiraiya naik kemotornya, Naruto langsung tancap gas. Pergi untuk pulang kerumahnya yang baru.  
!

!

!

!  
"Target kita selanjutnya siapa?" Kata seseorang yang sedang memandangi pedang yang sangat besar yang terdapat di dinding. Karena posisinya tersebut, kita belum bisa mengidentipikasikan identitasnya.

"Tazuna dari nami, dua minggu lagi dia akan kembali lagi dari luar negri." Kata pria lainnya yang berada di samping pria yang tadi bicara.

!

!

!

!

Sial, panas sekali hari ini, mana awan tidak ada. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Mulai dari terpukul oleh balok kayu pada saat melawan ketiga preman tadi pagi, ban motor bocor pada saat mau pulang, dan sekarang aku harus mengangkut puluhan ember air dari sungai ke dalam hutan dekat markas lagi.

Bukan karena mengengkut airnya yang aku permasalahkan, tapi karena rute jalannya. Dari yang penuh batu kerikir, yang nanjak, yang turun, dan sampai yang li-

Duggg.

"Huaaaa!"

Byurr

Entah keberapa kalinya aku jatuh dan tersiram air yang ku bawa ini. Kalo jatuh begini yah dengan sangat, aku tekankan lagi dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengulangnya kembali.

Padahal kalau aku boleh memilih, aku ingin menikmati jus buah yang segar di temani kue ringan di siang bolong begini. Tapi kondisiku yang memaksaku melakukan semua ini, atau tepatnya seseorang yang memaksaku. Dalihnya sih ini bagian dari latihan yang berhubungan dengan KI. Kalau ku pikir - pikir lagi, mana ada hubungannya KI dengan mengangkut air. Atau mungkin si pak tua mesum itu menjahiliku.

Hmmm. Kalau di ingat ingat sih itu tidak mungkin, karena kemarin malam saja dia yang membangkitkan energi KI ku yang tidur.

Harusnya sih aku berterimakasih ke pada dia yah?

Byurr

"Fiuh." Aku pun mengelap keringat yang mengucur di keningku dengan punggung tangan kananku. Akhirnya bak oh aku salah, tapi kolam penampungan air ini akhirnya penuh setelah kurang lebih aku isi dengan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan ember air selama hampir lima jam ini.

Tanpa memperhatikan kondisi sekitar, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di atas rumput hijau tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil memejamkan mataku. Hah istirahat sejenak kan tak apa.

"Hei bocah! Jangan malas malasan, ayo cepat belah semua kayu bakar itu!" Belum juga satu menit aku beristirahat, eh si pak tua mesum menyuruhku memotong kayu bakar sekarang.

Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit dan menatap arah yang di tunjuk si pak tua mesum ini, dan "Astaga-"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, kerjakan saja." Sialan kau pak tua, setumpuk kayu bakar yang menyerupai bukit ini harus ku potong sendirian.

"Ta-"

"Jangan mengeluh!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku pun mulai memotong kayu sialan ini satu persatu dengan kapak besar yang diberikan si pak tua mesum itu.

!

!

!

!

Arghhh, tanganku serasa copot saja setelah melakukan kerja rodi yang di suruh pak tua mesum itu. Sekarang kemana dia? Hmm, mumpung tak ada dia, lebih baik aku istirahat dulu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku pun mulai berbari di atas rumput yang ada dibawah pohon rindang. Pohon tempat dimana tadi aku mau istirahat, sambil menikmati angin sore yang sejuk ini. Tak ku sangka, aku memerlukan waktu kurang lebih selama tiga jam untuk memotong kayu bakar ini.

"Oy, Naruto." Arghh, kenapa si tua mesum itu selalu saja mengganggu acara istirahatku segala sih?

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawab ku ketus, tanpa mengubah posisi nyamanku.

"Ini untukmu!" Kurasa dia sudah ada disampingku, karena aku bisa mendengarnya lebih keras dari tadi dia bicara.

"U-untuk ku?" Tanyaku ketika ia menyodorkan sebatang es krim rasa jeruk ke wajahku. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawabannya. Dengan ragu aku menerima es krim darinya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, nanti kita lanjutkan malam." Ah, tanpa diperintahmu juga aku akan beristirahat. Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas saja untuk menanggapi ucapannya itu, sambil mulai menjilati dan mengemut es krim darinya.

Eummm, enaknya. Aku berani bersumpah, bahwa ini makan terenak ke dua yang pernah melewati tenggorokanku setelah ramen tentunya.

Dari mana ia tahu bahwa aku suka rasa jeruk yah? Ah ngapain juga aku mikirin hal sepele begini, lebih baik kan aku menikmatinya saja. Mungkin saja kebetulan kan?

Eh? Kemana lagi dia? Hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi, dan datang pun bagaikan angin yang berhembus. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau tidur dulu sejenak.

!

!

!

!

"Enghhh,,," Ternyata sudah malam. Astaga aku tidur dua jam lebih. Ngomong ngomong si pak tua mesum itu kemana? Tadikan dia akan melanjutkan latihanku.

Sebelum berdiri, aku menggeliat sebentar supaya ototku yang kaku ini jadi lebih rileks.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" Sial! Kenapa dia selalu datang tiba tiba sih. Untung aku tidak jantungan, jadi aku tidak mati karena rasa kaget ku ini. Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku mengekor dibelakangnnya. Yah seberapa besar pun rasa penasaranku, pasti aku juga akan tau nanti. Bukannya tak mau bertanya, tapi aku tau dia akan menjawab 'nanti juga kau akan tau.' kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Wah ternyata indah juga malam hari di hutan kematian yang konon banyak makhluk astral. Setiap jalan kulewati, pasti ada kunang kunang yang bertebrangan. Pantulan cahaya bulan di air sungai. Tak menyangka ada benarnya juga pepatah yang mengatakan jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya saja, aku jadi tau makna dari kata itu.

"Nah sekarang kita sampai." Astaga naga, demi apapun juga ini sangat indah. Ternyata ada danau dan air terjun juga di sini.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" Yah aku heran saja, entah mengapa pak tua mesum itu mengajakku kesini. Pinik? Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin dia mengajakku kesini hanya untuk piknik.

"Huaaaaaa."

Byurr.

"Sialan kau pak tua mesum! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Aku murka kepadanya, karena tanpa sebab dia mendorongku ke danau. Tanpa persiapan apapun akhirnya aku jatuh di danau yang dingin ini.

"Diamlah! Sekarang kau jalan ke air terjun itu. Lalu kau keluarkan KI mu saat di air terjun." Tanpa perlawanan, aku pun menuruti perintahnya dengan berat hati.

Di sepanjang jalan ke air terjun itu aku mengutuk si pak tua mesum itu dalam hati. Untung saja danau ini hanya sebatas dadaku. Kalau tidak bisa tenggelam aku.

Astaga, ternya air dari air terjun ini sangat dingin dari pada air danau yang baru saja aku leweti.

Memposisikan tubuhku seperti bertapa di atas batu yang langsung di jatuhi air, aku pun mulai menyalurkan KI ku keseluruh tubuh, sambil memejamkan mata. Tak bisa kubayangkan, badanku jadi lebih berat dari tadi jadi berkali kali lipat. Mungkin ini akibat KI yang kusalurkan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal rasa nyaman yang merambat secara perlahan ke tubuhku.

**TBC**

**Kritik dan sarannya ane terima dengan lapang dada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om masahi kimoto**

**Warning abal, gaje, acur banget deh.**

* * *

Disebelah selatan hutan kematian terdapat sebuah lapang yang luas. Luas lapang tersebut kurang lebih tiga kali lipat dari lapang sepakbola. Luas bukan? Juga lapangan ini di kerumuni oleh pohon pohon yang rindang, karpet hijau yang terbuat dari rumput alami, dan jangan lupakan sebuah danau lengkap dengan air terjunnya. Indah bukan?

Naruto dan Jiraiya terlihat sedang berdiri dan bersandar sambil bersidekap disalah satu pohon yang ada disana. Mata mereka dipejamkan, menikmati angin sepoi yang membelai wajah mereka.

Mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian Jiraiya berkata "Ayo ikuti aku." Sambil berjalan ke tengah tengah lapangan.

Seperti kerbau yang di tendok {yang di idungnya pake tali.} Naruto mengikuti Jiraiya dari belakang dengan diam. Memikirkan latihan apa yang akan di berikan gurunya tersebut.

Buk

Naruto menabrak punggung lebar Jiraiya, di karenakan dari tadi ia sibuk melamun dan Jiraiya yang berhenti mendadak.

Melihat muridnya di belakang menggunakan ekor matanya, Jiraiya dapat melihat raut wajah bingung yang bersarang disana. "Aku hanya ingin tau perkembanganmu selama sepuluh hari berlatih denganku."

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya, lalu Naruto pun bertanya tentang caranya memperlihatkan perkembangan yang ia alami saat berlatih dengan Jiraiya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan muridnya, Jiraiya malah menggigit jempol tangan kirinya sampai mengeluarkan darah yang tidak terlalu banyak. Selang beberapa saat dari menggambar sebuah simbol di telapak tangan kanannya oleh jempol kirinya yang berdarah, Jiraiya pun menghentakan tangan kanan miliknya ketanah sambil berteriak. "Sumoning tekhnik!"

{A/N kuchiyosenya beragam ragam, sesuai pengguna dan kebutuhan.}

Dari depan Jiraiya tiba - tiba muncul lingkaran berserta simbol simbol yang rumit yang hampir sama dengan yang digambar Jiraiya tadi. Dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar. Perlahan dari lingkarang tersebut keluar sebuah, oh bukan, tapi seekor kodok merah yang besarnya hampir sama dengan mobil angkot?

{A/N kemunculan hewan kuchiyose pun beragam. Sesuai keinginan user.}

Kodok merah yang mempunyai ukuran abnormal tersebut kelihatan memakai rompi hitam tanpa lengan dengan tulisan kanji yang berarti bos katak di belakang punggungnya. Sebuah katana yang tersarung dan menggantung di pinggang kirinya, juga terdapat bekas luka sayatan vertikal di mata kirinya, dan jangan lupakan sebuah pipa rokok {liat popeye atau sandaime} yang menempel di mulut besarnya.

Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. 'A - astaga apa benar yang ada di depanku ini kodok?' Batin Naruto menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Huuhhhh!" Si kodok merah dengan sulit di percaya menghembuskan asap rokok yang lumayan tebal seperti manusia. "Ada kau memanggilku, Jiraiya?"

'Glek, d - dan sekarang kodok itu bicara?' Batin Naruto dongkol.

"Aku hanya ingin kau latih tarung dengan muridku. Apa kau bersedia?" Jiraiya pun menyuarakan suaranya yang dari tadi ia simpan, dan mendapat reaksi yang sudah ia duga dari kodok merah yang merupakan patrnernya itu, yaitu ekspresi kebingungannya yang khas. Maka dengan itu Jiraiya meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku ingin tau perkembangannya saja."

"Hei, bukan itu yang ingin ku ketahui." Jawab gamabunta sedikit kesal, karena orang yang menjadi patnernya ini terus berbelit belit. "Maksudku siapa dia?" Tanya nya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gamabunta, Jiraiya lalu pergi dari sana dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang tadi terhalang oleh dirinya. Sementara Gamabunta hanya dapat menahan kekesalannya terhadap Jiraiya, lalu memandangi Naruto dengan intens.

'Di - dia mirip sekali dengannya. Apa mungkin dia itu adalah anaknya?' Heran. Entah kenapa Gamabunta jadi heran saat melihat Naruto, dan mengingatkannya terhadap seseorang.

"A - ano..." Suara gugup Naruto menyadarkan Gamabunta dari lamunannya.

"Panggil aku Gamabunta." Jawab Gamabunta seraya mencabut katana miliknya. "Siapa namamu, bocah?" Gamabunta menodongkan katana miliknya kearah Naruto.

'glek' Entah yang keberapa kali Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya saat pertama kali bertemu Gamabunta. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran saat ia ditodong dengan Katana yang melebihi ukuran wajar itu. "Ba - baik Gama - san. Engh ano kapan kita mulai latihan kita?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto, Gamabunta langsung lompat menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa sambil mengayunkan katananya secara horizontal, tepat mengincar leher lawan didepannya.

Shok. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat mendapat serangan dadakan dari Gamabunta. Akibatnya ia sekarang hanya mampu berdiam diri saja.

"Semoga kau tak mengecewakan, Naruto." Kata Jiraiya yang kini tengah melihat Naruto di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada disana.

Tepat saat serangan Gamabunta akan menyentuh kulit leher Naruto, Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang. Tapi karena keterlambatan bergerak, Naruto mendapat luka sayatan yang kecil di pipinya. Mesikipun begitu, Naruto merasakan perih di sekitar pipinya dan membuat darah keluar dari sana.

'Sial! Selain besar ternyata dia cepat juga!' Rutuk Naruto sambil melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan bertubi tubi dari Gamabunta.

Set

Buaghh

"Ughhh" Naruto mengerang saat mendapat tendangan telak di rusuk kanannya. Yang menyebabkan ia terseret beberapa meter dan menabrak pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Untung saja ia sudah mengaktifkan KI miliknya, kalau tidak sudah di pastikan ia akan mati saat menerima tendangan dari Gamabunta tadi.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dengan dibantu tangan nya. "Cih!" Mengelap darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya dengan kasar, lalu Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

'Dia akan mengeluarkan skill miliknya yah.' Gamabunta berkesimpulan begitu, karena ia lihat Naruto sedang mengonsentrasikan KI-nya di kedua tangan miliknya.

"Wind Realese : Claw Of Tiger!" Setelah beberapa detik berteriak begitu, kedua tangan Naruto terlihat seperti ada angin yang berkumpul disana. Lama kelamaan angin itu berubah menjadi sebuah cakar dengan tiga bilah sepanjang 20cm. {A/N liat senjata sora, ane lupa nama senjatanya.}

Syuuuut!  
Set!  
Terkejut itulah yang di rasakan Gamabunta, ketika Naruto tiba tiba saja berada di depan matanya sambil bersiap siap menusukan salah satu cakar yang ada di tangannya kearah dada gamabunta.

Trangg!

Tepat 1cm dari kulit, Gamabunta memblok serangan Naruto dengan pedang yang disilangkan di depan dadanya, yang membuat tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter kebelakang akibat kuatnya serangan dari Naruto.

'Sial! Bukan hanya cepat, tapi kekuatan anak ini meningkat drastis.' Batin Gamabunta menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Buagh!  
"Ugh!"  
Gamabunta terpental cukup jauh ketika Naruto tiba tiba saja berhasil menendang rusuk kirinya. Setelah dapat berdiri kembali, Gamabunta pun berkata. "Kau boleh juga, bocah."

"Hehehe, terimakasih pujiannya, bos katak." Naruto menjawab tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya terhadap lawan tandingnya itu.

"Water realese : water balls bullet!" Dari mulut besar milih Gamabunta keluar puluhan bola air dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mengarah ke Naruto.

Melihat ancaman yang datang ke arahnya, Naruto tak diam saja. Dia menghindari bola bola air itu dengan melompat silang ke belakang. Dan menghasilkan bola air itu hanya menghantam tanah bekas pijakan Naruto dan beberapa kawah yang cukup besar juga kepulan debu yang tak terlalu tebal.

Slash!  
"Arghhh." Tanpa di duga Naruto, Gamabunta sudah berada di belakangnya dan berhasil menorehkan luka sayatan menyilang di punggungnya. Darah segar yang lumayan banyak pun keluar dari luka tersebut dan mulai membasahi pakaian belakang Naruto. Dan cakar angin yang Naruto keluarkan pun hilang akibat buyarnya konsentrasi.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit ditambah perih di punggungnya, Naruto berbalik menghadap Gamabunta.

"Kau harusnya jangan kehilangan kewaspadaan saat menghindari atau menyerang. Karena siapa tau saja di belakangmu ada serangan mendadak seperti tadi." Nasehat Gamabunta.

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Gamabunta, Naruto langsung saja menerjang lawan tandingnya itu dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang membabi buta. Gamabunta hanya dapat memblok dan menghindar dari serangan beruntun yang di lancarkan Naruto.

Melihat sedikit celah dari pukulan yang Naruto lancarkan, Gamabunta tak menyia nyiakannya. Dengan cepat ia hantamkan ujung gagang pedangnya ke arah ulu hati Naruto.

"Ughh." Saking kerasnya hantaman dari gagang pedang Gamabunta, membuat Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Hmmm kurasa latihan kali ini selesai sampai di sini bocah." Tutur Gamabunta seraya mulai menyarungkan lagi pedangnya ke sarungnya.

"Hah... Hah... Tung -hah - gu dulu..." Naruto dengan badan yang bergetar memaksakan untuk berdiri dengan menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut kakinya. "I - ini hah... Belum... Hah... Selesai!"

'Di - dia mirip sekali dengannya." Melihat Naruto yang memiliki semangat juang yang besar, mengingatkan Gamabunta kepada Jiraiya pada saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Tersenyum dengan tulus dan memejamkan mata, itulah yang di lalukan oleh Gamabunta untuk mengingat masa mudanya dengan Jiraiya dulu.

Membuka mata perlahan dan menatap Naruto dengan intens, Gamabunta mencabut kembali katana miliknya dan berkata. "Mari kita lanjutkan pesta yang tertunda bocah."

Sekarang mereka berdua tersenyum dengan tulus, sebelum saling menerjang dan melakukan serangan yang mereka lakukan.

DiKantor Hokage, Sandaime dan Jiraiya sedang bercakap cakap serius mengenai misi yang akan di jalankan Naruto dua hari lagi.

"Hmmm, jadi begitu yah. Naruto sekarang sudah selevel genin, itukan yang kau maksud Jiraiya?" Tutur Sandaime menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto sudah mencapai tingkat Genin dalam waktu yang singkat. Walau pun tingkat yang paling dasar, setidaknya untuk jadi seorang Genin itu memperlukan waktu kurang lebih sekitar satu atau dua tahunan. Sedangkan Naruto dapat menjadi setingkat Genin hanya dalam 10 hari saja. Hebat? Tentu saja begitu.

"Yap. Begitulah sensei." Jawab Jiraiya seadanya.

'Pesat sekali perkembanganmu Naruto. Ibumu pasti bangga mempunyai putra yang hebat sepertimu.' Batin Sandaime.

Srekk!  
Jiraiya membuka jendela yang tepat berada di belakang kursi Sandaime. Lalu melompat ke kusen jendela dan jongkok di sana. Menatap ke arah gurunya, Jiraiya lalu berbicara. "Sensei, aku pamit dulu ingin melihat keadaan Naruto."

Sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari sang guru, Jiraiya langsung melompat keluar dari jendela tadi. Dan menghasilkan gelengan kepala dan helaan nafas dari sang Sandaime Hokage. 'Dasar Jiraiya tidak pernah berubah.' Batin Sandaime.

* * *

**tbc**

maaf ane telat sekali updatenya, itu di karenakan alat tulis ane rusak {hp jadul + akun fb} T,T

hmmm sekian dulu dari ane, mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan, dan bersediakah anda sekalian memberikan kritik dan sarannya?


End file.
